


Safe

by RandomTexanReader



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomTexanReader/pseuds/RandomTexanReader
Summary: The missing scene between Din and Grogu after Moff Gideon was defeated.
Kudos: 10





	Safe

Pulling back his hand, Din hit Moff Gideon on the jaw with the hilt of the sword. Hard. The man slumped, out like a light. Pulling out his cuffs, Din bound the man's hands in front of him, as roughly as he could. Then he straightened, breathing heavily.

The kid was watching quietly, little face solemn. He looked pale. 

“Hey,” Din said softly, stepping back into the room. 

The kid’s ears twitched, but he didn’t make a sound. 

His tiny hands were still in those cuffs. It would have been funny if it didn't make Din want to tear Moff Gideon to bloody pieces with his bare hands.

“Hey,” Din said again, crouching in front of him, “let’s get those things off of you.”

Tiny hands reached out to him, and Din tried to undo the field. “These are tricky,” he finally said, “I guess there’s probably a key, or...” he stopped, looking at the little guy’s face. “I’m going to try to cut through them, okay?” he said, “I need you to trust me.” Picking up the kid, he brought him out into the hall and set him down on his feet, kneeling down as he picked up the sword.

The child blinked up at him, and Din turned the sword on. Seeing the blade so close to that small head again made his stomach twist sickly, but he kept his voice soft and reassuring. “I’m just going to cut through those with this,” he said. “Hold out your hands.” 

Turning his face away and closing his eyes, the child reached up. Taking a deep breath and grasping the hilt carefully, Din carefully cut through the inches between the hands, then turned off the sword again and dropped it to pull off the now-dead cuffs.

“There,” he said, “all better.” He gently rubbed the fragile little wrists, the rage beginning to bubble again at the sight of chafed and raw skin. The child winced, and pulled back a little. "I'm sorry," Din said, and suddenly his throat tightened and the rage crashed down into grief. "I'm sorry," he whispered, and coughed, hoping that his helmet would hide the tremor in his voice. "I came as fast as I could, and I have help too, we're going to get you home, and you're going to be fine, I'm going to find us somewhere with friends, and-" he was babbling. That wasn't like him. He forced himself to stop.

The child was still and quiet, gazing at Din without expression. It jostled a memory--Tatooine, when that bandit had the child at blaster point, and the child had frozen as still as he was now.

"Kid," Din said gently, and then looked over at Moff Gideon, who was still unconscious. He took a deep breath. "Grogu," he said, and the big ears twitched in acknowledgement. "I'm here now. You're safe."

Grogu held out his arms, and Din picked him up, holding him close. "You're safe," he repeated, sitting back onto his heels. 

Moff Gideon stirred, and Din grabbed the sword with his free hand, watching carefully over the kid's head. The Moff's eyes fluttered open, and he looked dazed for a moment, then tried to get up.

"Don't," Din growled, and Moff Gideon fell back as Din stood, child in one hand, sword in the other. 

Gideon bared his teeth in a smile. "How touching," he purred, "The buir and his ad'ika reunited." 

The sound of Mando'a words from the Moff's voice made Din's vision flash red again for a second, and then suddenly he was just very, very tired. 

"Get up," he said, hauling Gideon to his feet by his collar and shoving him forward, "Bo-Katan wants you alive." 

He hoped she would make the Moff suffer. 

**Author's Note:**

> I never really considered myself a Star Wars fan, but /man/ I love this space cowboy in shining armor and his little green gremlin.


End file.
